Using the buffer perfused, innervated, in situ canine pancreas we will investigate alterations in the somatostatin secretion rate engendered by splanchnic or vagal nerve stimulation. In conjunction with this work we shall develop our own somatostatin immunoassay. With the same buffer perfused canine pancreas, we shall investigate the effect of low physiological doses of epinephrine on the insulin secretion rate from the organ.